


[笔谦]暧昧的种子

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 林在范X金有谦有女体化描写





	[笔谦]暧昧的种子

被粉丝称为dancing machine的金有谦，最近有个烦恼。  
舞台的间隙，好亲故bambam偷偷摸摸地凑到他身边。  
“谦啊，没事吧？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
两个人像地下党接头一样，彼此交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。Bambam表情严肃地拍拍他，飞快地又溜走了。  
这两个人在搞什么鬼？  
从镜子里目睹一切的林在范皱起眉，马上被化妆师警告不要乱动。金有谦整理好衣服，跟在bambam后面走出了他的视线范围。他撇嘴，面前的镜子里映出朴珍荣的脸。  
“在看什么？”  
“没什么。”  
他最开始没在意，拒绝了朴珍荣主动提出帮助的建议，后来才发现那两个小鬼好像真的有事情瞒着他。  
这可不行。  
虽说他尊重个人隐私，但万一有什么大事还是得跟公司通个气。  
他旁敲侧击地打探其他人的反应，好像除了他之外，并没有人察觉到什么异常。怎么可能，金有谦做这么明显的居然没人发现？  
“是哥太敏感了吧，我看有谦和以前没什么不一样。”  
朴珍荣毫不留情地吐槽。  
林在范不甘心，是生日？纪念日？他把所有和队员、经纪人、PD、伴舞们有关的特殊日子都回忆了一遍，实在挑不出什么可能的选项。  
算了，也可能只是偷偷搞什么恶作剧。  
他放弃了思考，宽慰自己到时候假装被吓一跳就好，没想到两个小崽子越来越过分，最近连练习都开始偷懒了。请来教舞的老师是外人不好当面说什么，只能在结束以后拉住林在范跟他告状。  
他回头分别去找bambam和金有谦谈话，结果两个人像串通好了一样，都态度诚恳低头认错，问起原因却打死不开口。林在范也不想逼他们，跟经纪人商量了把自己的日程调开，开始和两个小崽子一起去练习室。  
金有谦听到这个消息难得露出了一点慌乱的表情，想说什么被bambam截住了话头。林在范于是心里有数，知道还是要从忙内这里下手，把那个鬼灵精怪的小冤家bambam丢给朴珍荣解决。  
金有谦被他家队长强悍的行动力震惊了，连夜跟好亲故蒙着被子讨论该怎么瞒天过海。  
Bambam对他这种病急乱投医的行为表示鄙夷，说你到底担心啥，态度酷盖一点，在范哥怀疑又怎样，还能扒你衣服不成？又说如果自己是当事人肯定不会这么慌张，更不会担心被发现。  
金有谦气得把他按在被子里暴打，被bambam趁乱把胸前的小包子摸了个爽。  
他亲故摸完深深叹了口气。  
手感超棒……果然还是舍不得让给林在范。  
遂再被暴打。  
金有谦其实知道bambam说得没错，林在范不会强迫他做任何事，是他自己对上对方冷淡的眼神就心尖儿痛。他是那么想要获得肯定，不愿意看到林在范哪怕一丁点失望的表情。  
发现自己的胸部莫名开始隆起的那天早上，是因为不小心在浴室门口和刚洗完澡的bambam撞了个满怀。他被不同寻常的强烈痛感压得跪倒在地，还是bambam脑子冷静，赶紧把他拉到房间里，帮他找了件自己的紧身背心穿上。  
按说这类神秘事件不是在车祸之后或者被雷劈了才会发生吗？  
新出现在他身上的小包子鼓鼓的，是和锻炼出来的男性胸肌完全不同的柔软触感，而且像刚发育的少女乳房一样娇嫩，碰不得撞不得，练舞的时候不小心打到简直是要命的疼。  
金有谦偷偷去网上买了强力束胸衣，现在每天早上多了一项任务，把越来越明显的胸部塞进那条紧身布料里。  
Bambam每天早上顶着鸟窝看他换衣服，都要摇摇头提醒他这样会发育不良。  
发育不良才正常好不好！  
金有谦摸摸亲故单薄的胸膛，好羡慕。  
后来胸前的小包子开始越变越大，跳舞的时候他的肩膀因为突如其来的重量越来越酸。他把以前喜欢的那些轻薄的衣服都收起来，每天不着痕迹地避开哥哥们热衷的skinship。  
结果还是被察觉了。  
都怪bambam老是不放心他，经常跑到他旁边问他有没有哪里不舒服。  
唉，舒服肯定谈不上，穿着束身衣本来就呼吸不畅，练习的时候还要连着几个小时跳那么剧烈的舞，可都还在能够忍受的范围内。再说他们的站位本来就离得远，一次两次还好，多了肯定会被注意到的。  
他告诉bambam不要总往他这边跑，可bambam不听他的，一边说着除了我还有谁关心你啊，一边假装无心地帮他挡掉更衣室里一些不可避免的视线接触。  
其他哥哥不知道有没有感到奇怪，或者单纯以为最小的两个成员只是因为关系好才时常黏在一起，可林在范从金有谦慌乱的眼神里读到了些不一样的秘密。他暂时还没猜到，也不急着戳破，他想享受一下这种疑惑带来的焦虑感，用玩味的态度等着两个小鬼自己演出破绽。  
换到和bambam他们一个时间练习之后，林在范才看出他们会被老师点名批评的原因。其实也不是偷懒，但金有谦休息的频率是变高了一点，他一举手bambam也会跟着要求休息，两个人就像连体婴儿一样溜到一边坐着，bambam有时还会亲昵地帮忙捏肩膀。  
林在范觉得不可思议，他不是没见过以前金有谦练舞的疯狂，以前那么苦都能坚持下来，现在怎么反而变得这么娇气？他跟老师打了个招呼也退下来，走过去兴师问罪。  
bambam在专心地给他揉酸痛的斜方肌，没注意林在范的靠近，金有谦远远地看到他，赶紧拍拍bambam让他停手。  
林在范看来这完全是被打断亲热的小情侣，他不想对队友的感情生活发表太多意见，可影响到集体的进度就另当别论。  
他没掩饰自己脸上明显的不悦，把金有谦叫出去质问他最近反常的表现。bambam想说什么，被他瞪了一眼还是悻悻地止住了脚步。  
“你跟bambam在谈恋爱？”  
他直接了当地问。  
金有谦露出不安的表情摇了摇头，在他面前无措地搅着手指。  
“那你们是怎么回事？”  
他本来想问你们最近瞒着我在背地里搞什么阴谋诡计，话到嘴边又怕两件事无关，只好把话咽了回去。  
金有谦还是只摇头。  
“还是平时对你们太宽容了，觉得我好欺负？”  
他的喉咙响起来，金有谦不习惯他这么严厉的语气，有点畏缩地往后退了退。  
“哥，是我错了……”  
林在范知道金有谦的个性，从以前隐摄的时候就是这样，两害取其轻，即使不是他的责任，他衡量过后为了某些别的目的也会揽到身上。可他现在不想听这些虚情假意的道歉，他想知道真正的原因。  
忙内垂着头等他发火，等了半天却没有等到。  
“是bambam的主意吧？”他说，“告诉我bambam在搞什么鬼，我去找他算帐。”  
金有谦好像被抓了包的小学生，又委屈又要拼命展现义气。  
“不是bam……”  
“听话，不罚你。”  
林在范想展现自己的平易近人，于是伸手去撸忙内汗湿的头发，金有谦似乎喜欢这个动作，在他的掌心里蹭了蹭。  
“真的不是bam，bam……只是帮我而已。”  
“帮你什么？”  
金有谦又沉默了，纠结到底要不要说实话，可他越是咬着牙不肯说，林在范就越想知道。  
他们这个年纪能有什么秘密？无非是理想、爱情和口腹之欲。  
林在范板着脸，每天远远看着金有谦，在心里一条条仔细推敲他搜集到的证据。金有谦有时候察觉到视线朝他望过来，他也不躲，每次倒是金有谦红着脸又把头扭回去假装没看见。  
可他收集到的那些证据只能证明他们的忙内是多么乖巧，既不会出去泡吧整晚不回来，也不会往宿舍里带那些奇奇怪怪的朋友，唯一和以前不太一样的是最近神神秘秘的，好像有点躲着人。  
他有了这个怀疑就开始故意试探金有谦，结果发现确切地说忙内并不是躲他，而是躲着所有的哥哥。  
这又是怎么回事？  
他百思不得其解，把这件事记在手机待办事项的第一条，每天早上提醒自己一遍。  
金有谦怪怪的状态持续了相当久，就在林在范快要习以为常的时候，配合天衣无缝的忙内line终于露出了破绽。  
其实也不是破绽。  
林在范后来想。  
bambam去泰国跑个人行程，没办法只能把自己的傻白甜亲故丢在家里，是金有谦的演技太差劲。  
那天林在范惯常直接推开浴室门进去撒尿，他知道有人洗澡，都是单身汉也没什么关系，可今天却把金有谦吓了一跳。忙内假装在认真洗澡，转过身去只留给他一个后背。  
“谦米？”  
金有谦听到林在范叫他，“嗯？”了一声没转身。他以为林在范上完厕所就该出去了，没想到那人反而走近了停在他身后。  
“解释一下这啥？”  
金有谦刚想反问，一样黑色的物体就被扔到他头上又掉在眼前的地砖上，很快被花洒里喷出的水淋了个透。  
他才反应过来，脑袋轰的一下，顾不上还有第二个人在，赶紧蹲下去捡起那团湿淋淋的布。  
“你带女人回来了？”  
林在范在他背后语气不善。  
金有谦光着身子缩成一团，尽可能把自己蜷得更小一些，可他现在是被对方结结实实堵在了浴室里，根本无路可退。他身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，明明天气还不该那么冷的。  
“你到底瞒着我什么？”  
林在范看着背对着他就差没团成一个球的忙内，想起刚刚自己在洗衣篮里发现的黑色小背心，那种带着海绵内衬的款式，怎么看也不像他们宿舍里该出现的东西。要是金有谦真的胆大包天敢带来路不明的女人回宿舍，他第一个让他吃不了兜着走。  
“喂，跟你说话呢。”  
怎么办，要被发现了……绝对会被在范哥讨厌的……  
没有bambam出谋划策还连带帮忙瞒天过海，他在林在范面前根本什么也藏不住。  
大狗狗好绝望，知道今天无论如何过不了这关，又羞又怕地抱着膝盖开始呜呜哭。他本来就没什么主见，bambam这时候偏偏又不在，他该怎么办？  
林在范黑线，想不通忙内什么时候变得这么娇气，虽然害怕的样子也很可爱，但也不至于说一句就开始哭。  
“好了好了，怎么回事？”  
他觉得事情也许不像他想的那么简单，于是难得耐心地蹲下来又问了一遍。  
“在范哥……先说好哥不能讨厌我……”  
金有谦背对着他，得到了肯定的回答才不情愿地稍稍转过身来，然后一下子扑到他怀里。  
“喂，你身上湿的……”  
林在范话还没说完，就感受到了胸口的奇妙触感。  
“谦米？”  
他想把他拉开，忙内却委屈巴巴地抱着他脖子不肯撒手。  
“哥哥说好不讨厌的……”  
水很快透过他胸前的T恤渗了过来，隔着一层薄薄的布料，林在范感到两团意料之外的软肉结结实实地压在他胸口上。  
这什么情况？  
事情好像往奇妙的方向发展了。  
金有谦力气比他大好多，他挣了几下挣不开，只好自己伸手去摸那个滚烫的地方。  
“……哦嚯。”  
林在范不知道自己发出了什么声音，大概是一些不明所以的感叹词，软绵绵的像胀满的气球一样手感让他忍不住又揉了好几下。  
被玩弄着胸部的忙内的脸红通通的，不知是热水熏得还是因为别的原因。  
林在范玩够了手中的肉团子，才突然意识到自己在做什么，他一个激灵把忙内推开，站起来的时候差点滑倒。他尴尬地别过头，扯过旁边的浴巾让忙内赶紧擦干。  
“在范哥……”  
金有谦小小声地叫他名字，听起来快要哭了。  
饶是像林在范这样身经百战的杠把子，也不知道怎么处理“自家忙内突然变成了女孩子”这种难题。  
他把金有谦丢在浴室里落荒而逃，回到自己房间试图整理思路，过了一会儿金有谦来敲门，他打开门发现忙内依然裹着刚才那条白色浴巾。  
“你怎么……”  
林在范想说你怎么不怕被其他人发现，接着想起来今天晚上宿舍只有他们两个人。  
“在范哥你是不是讨厌我了……”  
忙内可怜兮兮地说。  
“油缸米不是故意想变成这样的，因为很害怕，所以才一直没有告诉哥哥们。”  
林在范听他说话，眼神却不由自主地往下落到那引人遐想的隆起上。金有谦急急忙忙出来想跟他解释，头发也没擦干，落下的水珠滑过锁骨，隐没在胸前诱人的乳沟中。  
注意到他的视线，忙内害羞地抬起手挡住了胸。  
“不要盯着看啦……”  
其实也真的没有很大。  
林在范把忙内压在身下，第二次把柔软又Q弹的小包子放在手心里揉的时候得出了结论。他想起网上的一些传闻，多揉一揉大概还会变大吧。  
金有谦撅着嘴，虽然林在范没表现出厌恶的情绪，反而挺感兴趣的样子，还难得有耐心哄了他半天，可是被发现秘密的感觉总是不太好。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
林在范有点可惜地看着金有谦随手抓过自己放在床头的T恤，把那对丰腴饱满的小兔子遮了起来。  
“现在怎么解决才是最重要的吧！”他把林在范心不在焉的脸扳正，“哥真想……想摸的话，等会儿也可以啊。”  
“那为什么不现在摸，等会儿再想？”  
真是禽兽啊，我。  
林在范心里说。  
金有谦被他问住了，好半天才说那现在摸也行。  
隔着衣服又是另一种滋味，忙内脸上的红潮从开始就没下去过。他的力气大了一点，金有谦小小地抽了口气。  
“太用力了吗？”  
林在范骑在他腰上，脱掉几分钟前才穿上的T恤。他可真白，林在范摸着已经泛出红痕的乳肉心想，既然随随便便就会留下别人的痕迹，不如留下我的。  
做到这一步已经没什么好掩饰，他的嘴唇覆上那早就充血挺立的乳尖，金有谦和平时一样乖巧，对他提出的更进一步的过分要求也不反抗，听话到林在范甚至怀疑忙内是不是喜欢自己。  
……不会吧，像自己一样喜欢上队友这种小概率事件，应该不会发生第二次。  
金有谦的身体很柔软，完全可以按照他的需求摆出各种体位也不会受伤，又甜又奶的一把嗓子更是让他硬到要炸，脑子里只想着快点插进金有谦那该死的屁股里。  
等林在范回过神来，他已经一个人站在空荡荡的浴室里发呆，金有谦刚刚满脸情欲叫他哥哥的样子还在眼前。白皙的臀肉被他干得发红，被操开的后穴第一次接受男人却也适应得很好。  
他其实不该这么冲动的，林在范有些后悔，虽然是抱着喜爱的心情，金有谦也没有反对，可他对长出女性胸部的忙内产生了欲望是事实，有谦明明很害怕，他还趁人之危，落井下石。如果金有谦声讨，甚至不再理他，说到底也全是他的错，是他自作自受。  
“在范哥……”  
刚刚想到的人出现在了眼前，金有谦还是套着他的T恤，光着两条腿探进半个身子。突然他啊了一声，小跑过来从地上捡起了已经完全湿透的黑色束胸。  
林在范把东西抢过来扔得远远的，“这个对身体不好，以后不要用了。”  
“可是会被发现……”金有谦红着脸说，“不能被别人发现的。”  
“是吗，”他挑眉，一瞬间忘记了两分钟前还在忏悔的自己，“那我呢？”  
“在范哥不是别人，所以没关系。”大狗狗点点头钻到他怀里，撒娇一样地蹭蹭，“油缸米喜欢，我们再来一次好吗？”  
真是的，不要说这种让人误会的话啊。  
他心里说着，一边把忙内搂得更紧了一些。


End file.
